


【宇龙】惊雷

by AlterEgo_Echo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship, 白宇/朱一龙
Kudos: 9





	【宇龙】惊雷

惊醒他的是一声响雷。

闷响震动空气，在他睁眼时只剩下点点余波轰响，左耳边不规律地滴滴答答，室内是一片沉寂的灰暗。

下雨了？

呼吸间潮湿的空气浸润干燥的肺部，他这才注意到一个窗户开着，雨滴肆意地闯进室内，在地毯繁复的花纹上留下点点水痕。

他试图坐起身，却一瞬间拉扯出蔓延至四肢百骸的酸痛，有什么人在他昏睡的这一段时间里将他一骨一肉地拆开再拼凑，甚至仔细把玩了他每一根神经。

肩颈上星星点点的针刺感在腿间泛起的钝痛前显得微不足道，他将手覆上光裸的身体，冰凉的指尖让他的身体一抖。

漆黑的天空让他无法确认时间，陌生的房间和配饰揪紧他的心脏，视野所及之处没有一个东西是熟悉的，他看见地上塞满了各色衣物的行李箱，和匆匆扔在另一张床上的洗漱用品。

最终他在角落的衣架上找到了一顶普通的黑色渔夫帽。

一个认知砸中了他的心脏，一瞬之间裹挟他的不是愤怒也不是失望，是说来荒谬的诡异安全感。

身体的痛楚一步步唤醒埋藏在昨夜的记忆，混乱而繁杂的线条交织。觥筹交错间的欢笑与光影拉扯着坠入黑暗中，困在其中的他只能听到混杂在淅沥雨声中的低语，有滚烫的双手扼住了他的喉咙，却只是温柔地抚弄着他的喉结。

而有限的柔情只限定于此，剩下的只有痛，无法逃离的无限的痛。  
有几滴滚烫的液体曾悄无声息地滴落在他的脸颊上，是难得依然清晰的记忆，他肯定那不是雨水。

昨夜是审判之夜。

他用酒精麻痹自己逃避选择，自私地逼迫他人用钝刀将他割得鲜血淋漓，给即将结束的炎夏画上一个句号，刻在他终将随时间流逝失去斑斓色彩的记忆中。

清脆的提示音响起，他在屋门敞开的前一秒清醒过来。

“龙哥。”

被他的自私伤害的那人，居然拎着一袋子早餐站在床前，滑稽的洞洞鞋上满是水渍，夹杂着室外空气冰冷的湿意靠近他。

“吃早饭吗？”

低哑的嗓音响起，说出的话却与这样的早晨格格不入，云淡风轻的语气仿佛他清醒着挣扎的黎明毫不存在——他一遍遍擦去床上沉睡的躯体渗出的冷汗，直到预设的闹钟震动着响起，在一秒之内被他关掉。

现在是轮到白宇来逃避了。

可是审判的铁锤已经落下，再躲藏也无济于事，亲如手足的感情在昨晚迟来地改写，痛楚还没来得及安抚，就要在今天走向离别。

“小……白。”

自己的声音难以置信地嘶哑干涩，而这并不仅仅是因为缺少水分。朱一龙不确定他是否听到了自己的呼唤，他干咳了几声，重新发出声音。

“小白。”

雷声落下，室内被闪烁的强光照亮，他们看到彼此的脸庞。

“对不起。”

也许他不该道歉的，也许他就应该顺从白宇装作什么都没有发生的样子，这样他们就能一同推着行李箱出门，在茫茫雨天为各自的前程送上祝福，不留一片云彩地别离。

但是他不甘心，不甘于昨晚懦弱的逃避。

炽热的吐息打在他的后颈，那一句话的的刺激太超过了。他被白宇一把拥住仰摔在床上，格子衬衫微湿的布料摩擦着他的皮肤，他感觉到发烫的双手扣在他的背部，是不容拒绝的力度。

“不要这样说……龙哥……”

朱一龙伸出双臂拥住白宇的脊背，他感觉到身上的人在微微战栗着，胸腔的震颤透过皮肤陷入血肉引起共鸣。指尖插入淋湿的发间，掌心是发尖微刺的触感，他安抚性地拍拍白宇的头，在他耳边发出一声轻笑。

“我现在很清醒。”

他挣开白宇的禁锢，在距离拉开的一瞬间扯住衬衫衣领，保持在可以对视的程度。  
白宇没有带眼镜，他能毫无阻碍地看到瞳孔内跃动不安的灵魂，还有倒影中的自己——

赤身裸体，眼尾还残余着红痕，作出邀请的姿态。

“昨晚你做了什么？现在让我记住它。”

一阵战栗翻涌着从脊柱滑下，白宇瞪大了眼睛，一时间无法理解他说的话。

愈发急促的呼吸盖过窗外的雨声，昏暗的光线下他看到轻颤着的长睫，其下的眼瞳波澜无惊，就像昨天敬酒时他的眼神，晃荡在透明的酒液中，而明明即将到来的是无可挽回的诀别。

这样的朱一龙，他忍不住想去撕开他的层层伪装。病态的求知欲填充着他的心脏，他想知道那些云淡风轻下是不是和他一样翻涌的疯狂。

他嗤笑出声，嘴角还没有自嘲地扬起，就被一片湿热堵住，笨拙的舌头撬开他的牙关，干裂的唇瓣摩擦着渗出一丝血腥味。

朱一龙在吻他。  
白宇迟钝地认知到这个事实。

几乎没有经历过实战的亲吻显得有些粗暴，他们的牙齿撞击在一起，却从没有这样一个时刻能这样明确地感觉到对方的存在。  
白宇开始回应这个毫无章法的吻，他退开一寸，转而吮吸住他的唇瓣，细细舔舐过每一处纹理，直到最后一丝腥甜也被他吞入口中，他才不舍地离开，转攻试探性地探出的软舌，将急促的呼吸堵进喉咙里。

这样的吻几乎让朱一龙窒息，他想推开白宇，却头晕眼花使不上力气，揪住衬衫的手滑落，在布料的拉扯中向下划去。

突然的刺激惊醒了白宇，他结束了绵长的吻。  
深重的喘息打在他的胸膛，温热的气息浸湿了胸前的衣料，朱一龙的头颅埋在他的颈间，视线中一对蝴蝶骨起起伏伏。

“嗯，继续……”

掀开身上覆盖的布料，朱一龙贴近僵直的白宇，安抚性地揉捏着他的后颈。  
昨晚在他无意识间留下的痕迹清晰可见，颈肩点点的红痕绵延向下直到腹部，大腿上青紫色的瘀痕在一瞬间闪起的雷电光芒中狰狞地蔓延，情爱的痕迹让朱一龙的耳尖泛红，他不记得昨晚究竟是被怎样对待，唯一能确定的只有一点。

应该是相当粗暴的。

他所需要的正是这个。

赤裸裸的邀请颇有成效，他再一次被吻住按倒在床上。  
他听见布料窸窣的响声，炽热的肉体马上贴紧了他，白宇的双手在他的身体上游走着，所及之处留下止不住的战栗。

不安分的吻不知从何时开始偏移了方向，吮吸着他已经发烫的耳朵。吐息喷在耳后，而耳廓间传来的湿热刺扎的触感闪着电流刺激着他的神经，奇异的快感在尾椎积累，让他忍不住轻吟出声。

而没过多久，他又安静下来，因为白宇以一个粗暴的力度死死咬住了他的喉结。

呻吟卡死在嗓子里，咽喉处压迫的力道逼出窒息感，微妙的痛苦却加剧了快感的堆积。朱一龙攥紧身下的床单，挣扎着向后仰去，脖颈划出无力的曲线。白宇没有选择放他一马，继续舔舐着刚刚留下的可怖齿痕，唾液湿滑的痕迹滑下渗进被褥里。

白宇像一个大型肉食动物欣赏自己猎物上的齿痕，这样的认知让朱一龙莫名地紧张，他无意识间缩起腿，膝盖却顶到了一个发烫的硬物。

“嘶。”

听见白宇的轻呼，他抬起头，对上逐渐染上失控的双眸。  
白宇只觉得全身的血液在朱一龙的注视下倒流，和昨晚不同，湿漉漉的眼中全部是他的倒影。

他的哥哥让他留下刻骨铭心的痛苦，他却想给他留下漫无边际的失控。

雨似乎越下越大了，风刮起的雨点时而会有几滴落在白宇光滑的脊背上。  
自己暴涨的欲望被刻意忽略，他的舌尖游走向下，吮吸因为方才衬衣的摩擦而红肿的乳尖，身下的人明显一颤，要命地抵在他身下的膝盖又一阵抽动。

胸部另一侧的敏感也被白宇揉捏着，不安分的腿被他分出的一另只手压下，本应如约而至的痛苦并没有降临，他清楚地记得他醒来时胸部印上的明显齿痕，在他按压时还会泛起刺痛。  
而现在那些痕迹被温柔地舔舐，激起流转的剧烈快感冲向他的下腹。

但那不是他想要的。

他挣扎起来，但腰肢泛起的酸软让他使不上力气。他伸手去推白宇的头，叫他不要继续在他的身体上煽风点火，却被扣住手指按在头顶，白宇从他腹间起身，居高临下地俯视着他。

“哥哥，相信我。”

“你会记住它的。”

他的手向下滑去，宽大的手掌拢住他的性器，手指从根部划到顶端，按压捋动着，将早已溢出的黏液涂在柱身上，逼出朱一龙一声变调的呻吟。

下体传来的触感几乎到达了巅峰，他咬紧嘴唇，封住多余的声音，而徒劳地挺动腰身也摆脱不了给予他灭顶快感的手，他能感受到白宇的视线停留在他的脸上，但是他没办法露出任何表情，只能随着快感皱紧眉头又松开。

“小白，停……”

粘腻的液体在手间堆积，白宇松开挺立的性器，他的头凑过去，因为朱一龙毫无章法的吮吻泛起艳红的嘴唇含住前端，他轻轻摆动着头部向下移动，直到逼近喉咙的极限。

这是白宇第一次做这样的事，但是他想以这样的方式让身下的哥哥永远记住。

他顺着血管的纹路舔过性器，再回到顶端，软热的舌头爱抚着每一根筋络，身下的躯体情不自禁地挺动着想要进入得更深，他却耐心地躲开，让快感以缓慢的速度堆积。

嘴唇咬出血痕也忍不住喉间溢出的喘息，脱离桎梏的手在快感的驱使下胡乱向下伸去，却被白宇轻轻打开。

逼近极限的触感持续了不知多久，在白宇的拇指重重捻过顶端时达到巅峰，在一瞬间朱一龙眼前是全然的空白，性器痉挛抖动着射出白浊，流过白宇的指缝，还有一小部分沾在他没来得及抬起的鼻尖上，随着动作向下滴落，在小腹上留下乳白色的痕迹。

泛起的热汗在吹入的冷风下逐渐冷却，窗外不知何时开始下起瓢泼大雨，乌云压境下的天空像是坠入黑夜，只有偶尔在云间闪烁的电光照亮。

朱一龙勉强挺起身，撑起的手臂还在高潮的余韵下不停颤抖，白宇跪坐在腿间面对他，张开手舔舐着指间的浊痕。

“哥哥，继续。”

之前的台词被白宇抢去，雨滴越过他的肩膀砸在朱一龙已经一团乱糟的小腹上，冰凉的触感让他一缩，白宇却欺身压住他，将他的腿向两侧掰开，将温热湿滑的粘稠液体抹在腿间。

“马上就不冷了，哥哥。”

昨晚粗暴的性事留下的惨烈痕迹依然存在，朱一龙终于如愿得到了他渴求的疼痛，手指探进已经肿起的内壁，激起一阵阵的钝痛，让他忍不住绞紧身体，而痛苦在他的紧绷下加倍地传过神经。

生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，他自己想要抬手抹去，却被身上的人扣住手腕，拉向他已经软下去的性器，和白宇的手一起包裹住，上下捋动起来。

“呃……”

还敏感的身体经不起撩拨，快感在和白宇一同握住的地方攀升着，让他放松紧绷卷曲的身体，指尖也更顺利地进入深处，触碰到硬质的一块皮肤。

在那一瞬间他几乎弹跳起来，手指节奏的按动像是拨动他身体的琴弦，闷在喉间的低音夹杂在喘息中爆发而出，牵动着白宇绷到极限的神经。

朱一龙在他指尖进入时痛苦的喘息几乎让他直接射出去，性事不仅仅让身下的哥哥失控，也将自己逼向了悬崖边缘，只剩一丝理性牵扯住他的意识，不像昨天晚上那样直接凿开朱一龙的身体，在挺动中抹去紧闭的眼眶中滑下的泪水。

汗水和雨水混杂在他的脊背上，同样被他的体温灼到滚烫。

他将性器埋入扩张好的身体，顶端进入的过程中他明显感觉到身下身体的痉挛，和手指相差太大的性器进入，几乎让在手中捋动的性器再一次软下去。

朱一龙的手在白宇松开的一瞬间滑下，无力地搭在腿间，他触碰到白宇缓缓挺动的性器，交合之处满是粘腻的液体，让他的指尖打滑。

“再重一点。”

他明显感觉到交合处的性器一跳，手下性器狰狞的纹路传来明显的触感，他随着脉络轻轻扫过白宇的柱身，直到碰触毛发。

“再重一点，小白。”

下一秒他的腰身就被抬至悬空，性器在他的请求下直直贯穿了他的身体，仅仅是第二次被开拓的身体无法接受这样猛烈的撞击，他在烧至五脏六腑的疼痛中喊叫出声，又被自己的右手按死，将 不受控制的声音闷在掌心的小小空隙中。

白宇失控地撞击着身下的身体，他手指下的皮肤又新添青紫，随着一声闷雷在耳边炸响，仅存的理智终于被燃烧的电光毁尽，昏暗的光线下他看到在他的撞击下摆动颤抖的躯体，下身交合处的触感火烧一般漫及全身。

肉体的撞击声终于掺杂起搅动的水声，第一次清醒状态下身处下位的性爱几乎烧断朱一龙所有的神经，被贯穿的痛苦被海潮般叠加的快感淹没，他听见自己不受控制的高声呻吟，他抬高腰部迎合白宇的撞击，却被一次次的重击压垮陷进床垫里。

“龙哥，哥哥……”

他听见白宇呼唤他的名字，他汗湿的头低在他的胸前，被雨点打湿的头发被升高的体温蒸干，又被浸出的热汗浸透，看起来湿漉漉的。在急速飙升的快感中他抖着手，摸了摸白宇的头，却换来更加猛烈的撞击。

在性器再一次碾过腺体时他终于第二次到达了极限，那一瞬间意识几乎抽离，除了自己轰隆作响的心跳和室外暴雨倾倒的巨响再没有其它的声音，朱一龙感觉眼角不停有温热的液体滑下，他无端地想到如果他在室外，没有人会看到他的泪水。

雨会帮他掩盖住一切，从眼角滑下的液体也会成为雨的一员。

他听见白宇长喘一口气后的闷哼，在一次直达根部的猛烈撞击后，温热的液体涌进体内，余韵中的身体还在不受控制地紧缩着，条件反射一样吸吮着白宇的性器。

闪电劈开黑暗照亮光裸着身躯纠缠的两人，朱一龙在泪水模糊的视野中看到身前划过什么，滴落在他心脏的位置。

是温热的。

“我记住了，白宇。”

惊雷轰响，朱一龙伸手拉下白宇，在他的额头印下雨滴般轻柔的一吻。


End file.
